onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Administrators 2011/New Admins Discussion
Well, we are now admins. I made this forum for us to discuss who should be admins and who should be bureaucrats. I'm also going to invite Angel to the forum so she can explain the differences in responsibilities and whatnot between admins and bureaucrats.DancePowderer 06:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind just being an Admin. A Bearu position should probably go to the more senior editors anyway. I will however admit to wanting to change the site design a bit. The current one is killing me. Nothing fancy, but just something that says "This is a ONE PIECE wiki." --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing about the bureaucrat positions. We'll have to see if Yatanogarasu and MasterDeva are ok with it.DancePowderer 14:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I expressed from the beginning that I wanted to help as a secondary administrator or to focus mainly on maintenance tasks; it was not my intention to become a bureaucrat, however, if you all feel the same about it I'd gladly do it. Maybe we should wait until Yatanogarasu and Hawk have gathered before starting to go through the details of the matter. MasterDeva 17:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know what a bureaucrat and Admin are, but can't explain. On another wikia I am in bureacrat role and there is a page we can borrow from there for here; *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Bureaucrats%27_how-to_guide *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels Don't know if it helps. One-Winged Hawk 23:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for choosing me as admin. I'm totally ready for that. Don't known too much about bureaucrat: like, are they higher in ranking and have more responsibilities or something? Yatanogarasu 01:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) First off, thank you, Angel. Those links were very helpful. Second, it appears that admins and bureaucrats are the same job, but bureaucrats can revoke admin status if necessary, make other users into bureaucrats, and control rollback privileges, which we don't use too much, if at all. Basically, it wouldn't matter who does what, just know that two of the users will technically have power over the other two, not that anyone is about to go mad with power. That is why I agreed with Yazzy that MasterDeva and Yatanogarasu should be bureaucrats. In the big picture, you two have more seniority, so it would be natural for you two to have the higher positions. However, that doesn't have to be the case. If anyone has a position they want over another, they should state it. I personally do not care if I'm a bureaucrat or admin. I'm not sure how we contact wikia to become admins, but I can find out. I know an admin on another wikia who's done it a few times. Anyway, we should discuss who should do what.DancePowderer 02:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, for future reference, I got a response from the admin on the Thomas and Friends wikia about how to go about getting the statuses. His message read as thus: There are two ways to go about it. 1) Use the form. (Make sure you send the message from the One Piece Wikia though.) 2) Use this message board. Either way you'll get what you want, but the Special:Contact form takes less time. However, you don't have to give out your email address if you go about it the other way. I hope this helps! :) And that's that.DancePowderer 02:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. I imagine they'd like to see the process went into choosing the admins, so send a link to all the forums discussing the vote and things would be a good idea. It shows we also got the go ahead from the previous admin. Unless you already did, in that case just ignore everything I just said. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks, I'd be happy to take the position of bureaucrat, but if you guys want to vote for someone else, then that's fine too. I'm already very happy to be an admin. Now, though this may be embarrassing, may I ask how exactly do I delete, lock, and block pages that all admins can do? I don't see those options on my menu yet. Does that mean our admin status has not been officially made by the higher ups? Yatanogarasu 04:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, right now we are only admin elects, not official admins. I think we should decide who should be what. I'm fine with you being bureaucrat. As for deleting, locking, etc., all of that will be on the same scroll down bar as the edit and move commands.DancePowderer 07:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so, Yatanogarasu and MasterDeva for Bureaucrats and DancePowederer and I for Admins. Are we all good with that? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) MasterDeva said he would prefer to ba an admin but wouldn't mind being bureaucrat if necessary. If he really doesn't want to be a bureaucrat, I could do it.DancePowderer 17:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Now that all people have gathered and expressed their opinion I can speak my mind. I only thought about being an Admin and the possibility of becoming a Bureaucrat didn't cross my mind. That is to say, I didn't thought it was possible. From my understanding, it seems that you don't have a problem with Yatanogarasu and I becoming Bureaucrats. So, if everyone is okay I'd gladly do it. I didn't want to sound negative, I just thought that I should know about how you guys feel before I say anything. ^_^ MasterDeva 18:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's great. I thought you said you only wanted to be an admin and that you didn't want anything more. But if you're fine with it, then there's not much else to it.DancePowderer 22:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thats great... Now can we fix the media section? Theres a backlog of images, lol, sorry for being the downer, but no ones been attending to this and... Well, there are issues at hand that seriously need sorting and this is one of them. X-D One-Winged Hawk 23:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :LOL Hawk, everyone is aware of that and I have pointed it out myself in some of the latest discussions with other editors. I don't think that people forgot about it, one of the reasons we elect new admins was to deal with these problems. So, how are we going to do this? Each of us will send a message through the special contact form above and give a link for the Forum:Admin Voting page and this one? MasterDeva 00:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I just talked with Thomasfan again (the admin who helped me), and he said that really only one of us needs to do it as one person can request all four of us. He also said to include references to show our work and a link to the wikia. I guess that means links to our user or contributions pages? I'll paste what he wrote back: You basically just write it out like it was an email, PM, or similar. Just give it a title like "Requesting admin status" (as you said) and the type in: "I'd like to be given admin status on the One Piece Wikia" or something around those lines. It's very helpful if you give references to your good work, a link directly to the Wikia, and name the other members who want to be given admin/bureaucratic rights. BTW Even if only one of you requested bureaucrat rights, that person could then grant the rights to the rest. So, if everyone's ok with it, I can send the message, I'm just not sure what to include for the references. Any ideas?DancePowderer 01:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've used the contact form and provided links for our contributions, voting results and this conversation as references! Now it's just a matter of time. MasterDeva 01:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I think DancePowderer should be one of the bureaucrats. It just seems like something that would work best with him as one. SeaTerror 17:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree that DancePowderer and MasterDeva should be bureaucrats, they seem like very experienced and highly respected editors, though if you want to vote for me, I would happily accept. Why don't we vote for it? And when will our admin statuses kick in? Yatanogarasu 07:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) What was wrong with the agreed-upon position requests that MasterDeva already sent in? Me and Yazzy are the admins and you and Deva are the bureaucrats. As for when, I have no idea when our new positions become active.DancePowderer 07:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Probably another day? I don't think it usually takes them more than 3 or 4 days. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case then the promotions probably won't happen until Tuesday or Wednesday, assuming these guys don't work weekends. If they do, then probably by Monday.DancePowderer 08:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I've posted the e-mail response from the wikia stuff on my talk page and I have granted you all administrator and bureaucrat status respectively. ^_^ MasterDeva 11:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to add me as a Bureacrat Joekido 12:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm very disappointed that I only got 2 votes. There are many, many things I would like to do as a Bureacrat. Joekido 12:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, we're admins now. Congrats, everyone, thanks for your support. Let's be careful not to abuse our powers of deletion, protection and blocking. So MasterDeva and I are the bureaucrats, right? Yatanogarasu 09:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, that you two are. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 12:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Discussions Congratulations We've deleted almost 1000 excessive or unused files in a couple of days! There are still many though who are not categorized properly, so keep up the hard work and don't soften up yet. We still have many things to do but for now, congratulation on doing a good job with that bulk of images!! ;) MasterDeva 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm happy these files are being shifted, they've been left pretty much for two years to get worst and worst. We kept asking, but MF didn't get rid of them and it only got worst. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Other I'm bringing this important matter into your attention! I'll be away for at least three weeks, so I won't be able to assist here. That's why I'm thinking that I should give Bureaucrat status to DancePowderer so that the site can continue to operate smoothly. I know that most likely you don't have a problem with that, I would appreciate though some feedback so it doesn't seem like a decision based on a whim. I'm counting on you admins!! MasterDeva 06:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine by me. I can handle your bureaucrat position until you get back. I'm assuming you'll bump me back down to admin once you get back, though, right?--DancePowderer 07:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :That would be something impossible for me to do. Only a Bureaucrat can revoke his position unless a Wikia staff member gets involved. In other words, in order to go back into an Administrator, you'll have to change your own user rights by yourself. I wouldn't have a problem if you continued being a Bureaucrat after I get back, that's up to you of course. MasterDeva 09:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's cool with me. Good luck with whatever you're doing until then. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 09:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll still be a bureaucrat while you're away, and I'll give some thought as to whether or not I'll keep it.--DancePowderer 21:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I figure I should let you guys know this now. I won't be able to be around as often as I have been, at least for a little while. School work is keeping me busy and it's getting to the point where I'm going to have to focus on it more than the site. I'll still be here, mostly on days when the chapters come out. This is only for maybe the next two weeks. I will still be around, though not as much, maybe just responding to messages. Deva should be back in about a week, so at least you don't have to worry about being two admins short.--DancePowderer 04:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's cool, this site has managed for a very long time with only one Admin (give or take...) so I think we'll be fine for a few weeks.